


Nude Neighbor Standoff

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [116]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dancing, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Neighbors, Nudity, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek's neighbor is naked all the time. Turns out it's deliberate.





	Nude Neighbor Standoff

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/152870949786/bed-sharingcrappy-roommates-or-neighboursfriends) for the anon prompt: "Bed sharing/crappy roommates or neighbours/friends to lovers". I went with crappy neighbors, though the crappy is debatable. Instead it's mostly silly.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Derek’s neighbor never closes his curtains. It wouldn’t be a problem if their tall windows weren’t directly opposite, and if said neighbor had even a shred of modesty. Which he doesn’t.

 

The minute he’s home from work he’s out of his clothes and into the shower. That quick flash of skin out of the corner of Derek’s eye would be easy enough to avoid, but apparently the neighbor likes to air dry. That, or he’s a rampant naturist. Whatever the case, barely a day goes by where Derek doesn’t look up from his worktable to be faced with full frontal nudity.

 

For the longest time Derek assumed there was some innocent explanation. Maybe the sun was shining at an angle where the neighbor was unable to see Derek through the window. Or maybe he was just forgetful about the curtains. But then the neighbor starts waving at Derek with a cheeky smile every time he notices him, without making the barest move towards covering up, and okay, it is  _on_. If naturist neighbor wants an audience, he’ll get one. The next time he parades around, Derek is determined to not avert his eyes or leave the room out of embarrassment like has in the past. He works from home, he deserves a nice, unoffensive workspace.

 

Not that nude neighbor is offensive to look at. Quite the opposite, in fact, but if Derek wants nudity, he’s got wifi. He doesn’t need to have it sprung on him like this at all all hours of the day.

 

So when it happens again, Derek steels himself, and determinedly stays sitting at his worktable as nude neighbor waves at him. Realizing that Derek isn’t budging makes Mr. Nude pause, but only for a second. A truly terrifying grin spreads on his face, and he leans out of view for a moment. Derek doesn’t even have time to breathe a sigh of relief before he’s back, and… moving around strangely. It takes a minute for Derek to realize that Mr. Nude is dancing, and the leaning away was obviously for putting on music. Because he’s moving to a very clear beat, getting really into it, and while he’s not any kind of decent dancer, he’s got okay rhythm, and…

 

Crap. Derek’s into it.

 

There’s something very alluring about his neighbor’s long limbs and pale skin, even as he moves with weird snaky movements and silly arm waves. Every so often he’ll add something that’s obviously copied from a stripping routine, blatantly sensual, but only for a moment. Maybe to not scare Derek off entirely. A good tactic, if he’s honest.

 

A few minutes pass, and Mr. Nude pauses, breathing a little hard, and sending Derek a wink. He feels his face go red, and hopes that’s the end of it, but no, apparently it was just a break between songs, because the dancing starts again, slightly slower this time. Jesus. Derek isn’t gonna make it.

 

But dammit, he’s determined. He’s not gonna lose this… this… contest. Battle. Whatever it is. He’s in it to win it. It’s two more inaudible songs before he reaches the point of desperation where he’s got to do something or he’ll implode. His expensive pen is cracked down the middle from his fingers cramping around it, and enough is  _enough_. He’s obviously lost his mind entirely, because the only thing he can think to do is… stand up and whip off his own shirt. Two can play that game.

 

Except for how they obviously can’t, because the moment his chest is bare, nude neighbor stumbles and falls into a heap, out of view, and Derek leans closer to the window in concern. Mr. Nude comes back up pretty quick, though, and holds up a finger.

 

 _One second_.

 

Okay then. Derek waits, confused and weirdly excited, as his neighbor darts around, finally returning with a pad of paper with quick, crooked letters on it, and smacks it up against the glass.

 

” _Can I please come over for a private performance?_ ”

 

It’s obviously some kind of insanity, but Derek only hesitates for a moment before reaching over to his worktable to scribble out a response. ” _As long as you put on some clothes first._ ”

 

Mr. Nude grins widely and nods, immediately dashing out of view. It’s barely two minutes before there’s a knock on Derek’s door, and he hasn’t even had time to freak out yet. He opens the door, still shirtless, and finds his neighbor bouncing excitedly on the balls of his still bare feet. But at least he’s wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

 

”Have you been flirting with me all this time?” Derek blurts, because it only just occurred to him.

 

”Yes! And I can’t believe it finally worked! Oh, by the way, hi, I’m Stiles,” he says, holding out a hand. Derek shakes it, and then uses it to pull Stiles inside and slam the door shut. The surprise and heated awe on his face is very gratifying, and Dereks final two brain cells take their leave right around then.

 

”I’m Derek,” he offers, and then backs Stiles up against the door for a smoldering kiss, which is reciprocated with a frankly mind-blowing level of enthusiasm.

 

Derek feels pretty confident declaring himself the winner in this, though Stiles ends up spending more than a few years trying to convince him otherwise.

 

End.


End file.
